Unwanted Secrets
by graveofbutterflies
Summary: Jack enjoys being with the guardians, enjoys being in a family. But then he starts having nightmares, and he cannot tell them. The reason why is because Pitch has told Jack he will kill the guardians if he does. So Jack has no choice but to stay silent, and keep a secret that needs to be told. Please try this out...I'm crap at summaries. Includes blackmail.
1. Chapter 1

**Unwanted secrets.**

 **Chapter one.**

 **Welcome to my story! I hope you like it- say what you think...**

 **This is about blackmail and it does have heavy hints that Jack is a little schizophrenic so if you don't like it go;)**

 **I don't own rotg but I wish I did so much...**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack smiled, leaning casually on his staff. In front of him was quite a bit of chaos. Yeti were running in and out of rooms frantically; following them were giant ice birds, occasionally peaking at their heads. Elves were slipping over because of the ice the spirit had spread all over the floor. A mini snowstorm was blowing all of the toys that were in the pole in separate directions.

 _Yes,_ Jack thought, _quite a bit of chaos..._

In the middle of it all, a very angry Santa.

"Jack Frost." He said, "I think you just broke your record on the naughty list..." as he said it, a small smile twitched on his face. Jack grinned.

"I am only a _innocent_ child," he said, and gave North a wide eyed look, "it was only a _accident..._ "

"Ha!" North said, "Jack, for you, there are no accidents!"

The spirit put a hand on his heart overdramatically, and stopped leaning on his staff.

"How could you say that?" he said, but he wasn't hiding his smile.

 _That child is truly amazing,_ North thought. The guardian of wonder was about to dismiss him when a cry echoed through the halls of the workshop.

"FROST!"

Bunny burst into the chaos, and Jack lost it; the spirit was laughing so hard he sank to the floor. This only made the pooka madder, if possible. Well, North knew he would be mad if his fur was covered from head to toe in frost.

"Ya think it's funny, do ya?!" Bunny shouted. Jack slowly got to his feet, slipping out a giggle every now and then. It was a while before he replied.

"Yeah- hey, cotton tail, I think it actually suits you..."

That was enough for Bunny. He lunged at Jack, or tried. Smartly, the spirit had froze the rabbit's feet to the floor.

"Another accident, Jack?" North said, amused. Jack grinned _his_ grin.

"Nope," he replied, "just pure genius."

"Pure genius?! More like pure evil!" Bunny said, looking at the snowstorm happening in the middle of the room. Jack took the angry look on the rabbit's face as a queue to go. He flew into the air, and stopped the mini storm.

"Are ya going to remove this?!" Bunny said aggressively.

"Nope." Jack replied and flew to his room.

"Did Jack freeze Bunny's fur again?" Tooth said, fluttering in out of nowhere, "My fairies could here the outburst from miles away."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack collapsed onto his bed, insides aching with laughter. Bunny looked ridiculous...

The spirit climbed onto the windowsill and looked out the window. He wanted to get out. What was holding him back?

 _Nothing_ , Jack thought and undid the latch, then opened the window. Smiling, he stepped out.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

It took two hours to sort the chaos out. Bunny was still by the fire, getting rid of the last of the frost. Sandy was looking very amused in the corner; he had just been told.

" _ **Where is he now?**_ **"** Sandy signed.

"Out somewhere." North said. "When I checked his room, he had already flew away."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was sat against a tree sleepily, twitching his feet every so often. His eyes were drooping...

 _ **Now Jack let's have some FUN!**_

 _He was in the middle of a clearing shrouded in white mist._

" _Hello?" Jack cried into fog. Nothing. He was alone._

" _J-Jack..."_

 _Jack knew that voice. Jamie._

" _Jamie?!" he yelled. Suddenly, his first believer was on the ground beside him, covered in something that made Jack look at himself in horror._

 _Jamie Bennett had icicles cutting through his skin._

" _L-look what_ _ **you**_ _did..." Then Jamie's eyes closed and didn't reopen._

" _No Jamie! I didn't mean to!" Jack cried but it was no use. Frost was spreading quickly up his arms. He was afraid of...no he couldn't be..._

 _Everything turned black, and Jack found that the ground had became different under his feet._

" _It's just a nightmare...it's all fake..." he said to himself._

 _ **Is it, Jack?**_

 _Jack was aware that he could see, and looked down at the ground._

 _He was standing on hundreds of baby tooth, feathers grey and speckled with little bits of snow._

" _You did this, Jack."_

 _Jack spun around, and saw the Tooth fairy staring at him with the other guardians beside her. Their eyes were black, and Tooth's voice echoed eerily- like there was a barrier between her and Jack. All guardians had frost on themselves._

" _You did this."_

" _I'm sorry..." he sobbed and sank to the ground. He did this. Jack looked at his hands. He was scared of himself. Suddenly, giant flames licked upwards from where he was curled up. Jack screamed, and tried to run, but his limbs had gone stiff. He was going to burn here, right in the faces of his 'family', who were smiling. Laughing._

 _ **Oh Jack- this is only the beginning...**_

 _ **I want your fear...**_

Jack woke up screaming. He was clutching onto the tree; his nails were digging into it's bark.

"Not real..." the spirit muttered repeatedly to himself. "Not true..."

Jack looked at his hands, twisting them over after some time. Wait- why was he getting so worked up about this?

 _ **This is only the beginning...**_

The spirit heard the cold voice echo in his head.

 _ **Only the beginning...**_

Of what? _Probably nothing,_ Jack thought, _it was just a nightmare..._ Shakily, the winter teen got to his feet and picked up his staff. Stupid dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or has read the first chapter to my story!**

 **I hope you like this chapter…**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

North climbed the wooden stairs, planning to check on Jack; he hadn't come down from his room in a while. However, the guardian of wonder was not worried- the spirit tended to stay in his room for hours, making ice sculptures or creating ice animals. These were done with cries of joy, so North was surprised when there were no sounds coming from the other side of the door. North knocked quietly.

"Jack?" he said. No answer. The guardian pushed the door slowly open, only to find the window open and no Jack. North laughed.

"Typical Jack," he cried, "always flying out of windows!"

And he shut the door, and went back downstairs. When Jack was back, he would teach him how to use a door.

-!-!-!-!-!

Jack landed and walked across a beach, breathing in the fresh air. The sand seeped through the gaps of his toes, and he liked the feeling. He walked on, taking advantage of silence and noticed the ground beneath him had changed. Jack looked down, and his heart stopped.

Baby Tooth.

He was standing on them, just like his nightmare. Jack screamed, and sprinted to a nearby rock, forgetting that he could fly. The spirit scrambled to the top, and screwed his eyes shut.

"No, no, no!" he screamed, "No!"

Jack opened his eyes again, and looked down at the floor.

To find that the ground was not Baby Tooth, but pebbles. The spirit let out the breath he was holding, and slowly slid down the rock he was on. However, he was still afraid. And then, a voice rang out in his head.

 _This is only the beginning…_

"No…" Jack muttered and swung to the floor. The voice stopped echoing, leaving Jack with his own thoughts.

Should he tell the guardians?

But what would they do about it?

But what would they do about it? It was just one nightmare, after all. Jack sat down slowly, his mind buzzing.

"If it happens again…I'll tell them…" he said to himself and flew off, not knowing where he was going.

And when he was gone, a shadow rose from the rocks. It stepped out the cracks, and became solid.

"Oh Jack…" Pitch Black said, an evil grin spread across his face. He watched the spirit fly off until he was no longer visable the sky.

"We'll see about that…"

And he sank back into the shadows, leaving no evidence he was ever there.

Jack, after two full hours, returned to the North Pole, intending to freeze some elves. Quietly, he flew through the window to the kitchen. He wanted something to eat. The spirit crept over to the fridge and pulled it open; he immediately noticed the chocolate on the middle shelf. Bingo. Jack yawned, and realised that he was tired. He looked at his chocolate.

"I'll take this into my room…" he muttered; he didn't want the elves taking it.

North was humming to the music playing in his office, occasionally singing along. He was, until he felt the tell-tale gust of wind whipping through the hall.

"Jack Frost." He said, "Will he ever learn to walk?"

The guardian rose from his chair and was about to go to the spirit when he heard a door close from above. He looked at the clock hanging in the middle of the room. It read 11 o clock.

"I will let him sleep…" North said to himself and made his way to his own room, ready for bed.

 _Jack was in a old looking house. A fire was burning, and two children were playing in the centre of the room with wooden dolls. The spirit crept closer so he could hear what the girls were saying._

" _I will beat you!" one of them cried, waving one of the dolls in the air._

" _Everyone knows I'm the master of this castle, so I can beat you easily!" said the other, placing the doll's hands on its hips. Jack smiled. He liked watching children play._

 _Suddenly, the fire in the room went out; the children kept playing._

" _Who's the bad guy?" one asked. The other one looked at Jack quickly, black eyes piecing into his._

" _Jack Frost, of cause."_

 _Then they both giggled and carried on playing._

" _Hey- I'm not bad!" Jack cried desperately. Both children smiled, showing rows of dagger- like teeth._

" _You know," the first girl said, "that the only way to kill Jack Frost is to burn him, right…"_

 _Her voice echoed around the room, which was now full of smoke. Jack screamed. Not this._

 _Fire._

" _Someone help!" the spirit cried, looking for a way out. But there was none. He coughed, and felt the fire coil around his ankles._

" _No!" he screamed and heard cackling behind him. He turned around, and saw the two girls holding hands, black eyes glistening in the fire light. Jack fell to his knees, unable to breathe. The children stood above him, smiling._

 _He felt the flames heat on his skin…_

 _He couldn't move…_

Jack woke up with a small cry, trembling. The spirit looked around warily, making sure he was still in the pole. He was. Good.

He had to tell someone.

Jack got up shakily, vaguely realising it was light outside. He grabbed his staff, and was ready to leave his room when:

"I don't think so, Jack…"

And then, all Jack was aware of was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you to all the people who have reviewed- especially RandomPerson.**

 **Hope you like this chapter...**

 **I don't own rotg.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack opened his eyes slowly and noted his throbbing head. The spirit looked around, and immediately recognized the location he was in. He only went here once, but this place had stayed in his memory.

He was in Pitch's hiding place.

"Come out, Pitch!" he cried into the dark room. No answer apart from some suspended cages rattling. Jack growled and stood up.

"Stop hiding or I will track you down myself and make you wish you never brought me here!" he shouted aggressively. "I'm done with your games!"

"Now, Jack- I thought you liked games..."

The spirit span round, and found the Boogeyman standing behind him, a evil smile spread across his face. Pitch stepped closer and span Jack's staff with his fingers, mockingly. The spirit gasped- how did he forget it? He hid his surprise, and replaced it with anger.

"Why have did you bring me here?!" Jack snapped viciously. Pitch chuckled and stroked the staff in his hands.

"Wow, straight to the point...wasn't expecting that..." the Boogeyman said, irritating the spirit. Dancing around the question.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Jack yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. Then something clicked. It must be something to do with the nightmares...

Pitch saw the realisation hit Jack in the face.

"Well done." He said, "I was wondering when you were going to catch on."

Jack stared at the nightmare king with eyes full of hate. He didn't say anything, though, so Pitch carried on, tossing the spirit's staff behind him.

"Well I heard you saying that you were going to tell the _guardians_ ," (he said the word with a snarl) "about my little gifts I've been giving to you...and I didn't like the sound of that..."

Jack stared into Pitch's yellow eyes.

"Is that all?!" he said, knowing it wasn't. Pitch chuckled again and started to circle the spirit like how a shark circles it's prey.

"I can't have you spoiling the fun, Jack." He said, "can't have you running your friends."

Jack remained silent so Pitch carried on. He suddenly seized Jack by the collar, and slammed him against the wall. The spirit cried out as he made contact, but refused to look away from those evil, amber eyes.

"You don't tell the guardians, Jack, and I won't hurt them."

"What?" Jack managed to say, and tried to wiggle out of the nightmare king's grasp. No chance. Pitch threw the spirit on the floor and paced around him again. He created four figures with his nightmare sand in the palm of his hand, and smiled.

"If you go running to your friends," the Boogeyman closed his hand, crushing mini guardian figures. Jack stared at the sand leaking from Pitch's grey hand. He didn't mean it...did he? The spirit shivered and stood up shakily.

"How can you?" Jack said, "how can you kill them when you have barely enough strength to keep you alive?!"

Pitch's smile dropped and he scowled at the spirit in front of him. The nightmare king stepped forward and created some nightmare sand in his hand. Jack recoiled, and Pitch laughed quietly.

"Don't believe me, Frost?" he said, "let me show you..."

And then darkness was all Jack was aware of once more.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Jack found himself standing in a white clearing; in the middle of nowhere._

 _ **You see, Jack,**_ _he heard a voice whisper,_ _ **if you choose to tell your friends about my little nightmares...**_

 _Jack looked around, and saw a dark silhouette of himself waking up from a nightmare- or that's what it looked like. The shadow of himself ran a little, and another silhouette appeared in front of 'him'. It was North._

 _ **Then I will know the minute you open your mouth...**_

 _Suddenly, a tall shadow rose behind North, a knife held in it's hand. The real Jack yelled, trying to warn him, but no sound came out._

 _ **And I will**_ **kill** _ **the one you told.**_

 _The shadow plunged his knife into North, and the guardian fell to the ground. The shadow of Jack disappeared and a red substance ran from the older guardians body. The real Jack screamed silently and watched as the blood stained the whiteness he was in, until it all turned red._

 _ **And it will be all your fault.**_

 _Jack covered his ears, blocking out Pitch's voice._

 _ **All the guardians will fall, all because of one insolent child...**_

 _Screams echoed through the air and Jack watched as all the other guardians fell to the ground, then turned into dust. Jack sank to the ground and tears fell down his cheeks and onto his lap._

 _ **And their blood will be on**_ **YOUR** _ **hands.**_

 _Jack looked down at his hands and screamed again._

 _They were covered in blood._

Jack woke up quickly, his hands outstretched. The spirit looked around and found that he was in his room at the workshop. He got up off the floor and leaned against the closest wall, tucking his legs in.

He knew it was not a dream.

 _ **Their blood will be on YOUR hands...**_

"Shut up." Jack muttered and looked away from the floor.

" _Of cause he's the bad guy!"_

Jack turned to the source of the noise and saw the two girls from his nightmare, their black eyes shimmering. The spirit gave a little cry and backed further into the wall. The girls were laughing now, not taking their eyes off him.

"Not real. Not real. Not real!" Jack muttered and slammed his hands against his ears, blocking any other sounds. He shut his eyes, and curled up into a ball.

"Notrealnotrealnotreal..."

The spirit opened his eyes, and looked around.

They were gone.

However, Jack stayed curled against the wall, and did not move for a while.

 **Did you like it?**

 **Like I said in my first chapter, there are hints that Jack is schizophrenic so if you don't like it, tough.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Thanks for reviewing my story, or just reading it.**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

It was morning at the north pole; sunlight crept through the cracks of a certain spirit's room and highlighted the many icicles that hung on the blue ceiling. This went unnoticed by Jack.

He was still in the same corner he put himself over eight hours ago, in the same position, with the same expression written across his face.

The expression?

Fear.

Horrible thoughts filled the spirit's head, and had stayed there all night, now morning.

And Jack hadn't slept, fearing the nightmares that might come.

"Jack?" North's voice echoed from downstairs, but no sound was heard for the spirit.

The spirit moved a little, and leant his head against the wall.

 **You can't tell.**

"Why can't I?" he muttered, ignoring the fact that this voice was coming from his head.

 **The blood will be on YOUR hands.**

"Shut up..."

 **You will kill them all.**

"No..."

 **All your fault.**

"Shut up!" Jack cried, desperately.

 **The blood will be on YOUR hands.**

Jack cried out and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Jack?" North's voice said again, and Jack didn't answer. He stood up quickly, grabbed his staff (which was lying next to him) and flew out of the open window.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Jack, wake up!" North said, and pushed Jack's bedroom door open gently. Only to find no one inside. He shut the door again and climbed back down the stairs.

"I need to tell Jack to stop wondering off!" the guardian cried, bursting into the globe room.

"When is guardian meeting?" he cried to a nearby yeti. The yeti yelled something back. North nodded, and looked over at the clock. If it was 9 o'clock now, then he had three hours to sort the elves out before the meeting, which were trying to steal the cookies.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

The wind knew something was wrong with Jack, and tried to find out. It started by ruffling his hair to let the spirit know that it was there, and was listening. Unusually, though, the winter teen didn't react how he usually would, and this made the wind more worried. So, it tried to take Jack back to the pole.

"No!" Jack screamed out, when he realised what was happening, "No!"

Jack stopped in mid air, and looked over to the workshop, which he could see slightly in the distance. A small blizzard began to stir around the spirit, growing larger by the second.

"Please..." he muttered, "take me anywhere but there..."

So the wind gave up and let the spirit go where he wanted.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Three hours later..._

Jack stood in the middle of lake Burgess, occasionally thickening the ice he was standing on.

 _I can't make it obvious,_ he thought and switched the hand je was holding his hand. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the sky, catching sight of the northern lights cutting through the sky.

"Great..." Jack muttered. He was going to have to face the guardians, and act like nothing was going on.

 **They won't notice.**

Jack ignored the voice and paced on the ice, thinking of what he should do.

 **You can't tell.**

Jack flew off, reluctantly heading for the north pole again. Though, how he was going to stay awake in the meeting he didn't know.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny was in front of the fire, warming his feet. He glanced at the told grandfather clock and rolled his eyes.

"Frostbite's late." The pooka announced angrily.

"He won't be long..." Tooth said and looked out the window. Bunny saw this and sighed.

"Look, Shelia- he's late for a meetin', stop gettin' yourself worked up!" he said. Sandy nodded and gestured her to sit.

"He's coming!" Tooth said suddenly, and one of her baby tooth fainted, and fell to the ground. Jack came flying through the open window with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry..." the spirit said, not looking at any of them in the eye. Instead, he was staring on the floor, and frost was spreading from his feet. North smiled and sat on a comfy armchair.

"Is fine, Jack- you are here now!" the guardian said, and gestured for the spirit to take a seat. Jack flew over to the seat furthest away from the fire, and Bunny shivered.

"Bloody wind..." he said and started to paint the egg he was holding. Jack ignored the comment and focused on not falling asleep. Maybe, he could get through this.

"Okay! As you've all seen, elves are on strike again..."

Jack zoned out the conversation unintentionally, and started to tap his fingers against the soft material.

 **You're useless.**

"Shut up..." Jack muttered very quietly. Not now.

Jack had only experienced this once before, when he had just caused a accidental snow storm in a town. It lasted for three days, and had killed so many innocent people.

That's when Jack started hearing voices.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Flashback_

 _Jack was sat in the middle of the storm, sobbing quietly. He had killed innocent people...they didn't deserve to die..._

 _ **Look what you've done.**_

" _Hello?" Jack said before realizing._

 _The voices were in his head._

 _ **Murderer.**_

" _No!" the spirit cried and clamped his hands over his ears desperately._

 _That's when he heard them._

 _The screams of children and adults, crying out._

" _Where are you?"_

" _Someone help me!"_

" _Mommy! Wake up!"_

" _WHERE'S MY SON?!"_

" _Help..."_

" _No! I'm sorry!" Jack screamed, but the calls kept coming..._

 _End of flashback_

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

 **Don't tell.**

Jack suppressed a whimper, and slowly drew his knees in. No! Jack untucked them again. He had to act like nothing was happening.

But...Sandy might be able to help...

 **Do you want to be a murderer?**

Jack shook his head, and decided to stay silent.

"What about you, Jack?" said North, turning to him.

Jack snapped out of his trace.

"Huh?" he said before realizing. "Errr...no- everything's fine..."

This seemed to satisfy the guardian, because he turned back to the other guardians. However, the sandman, stayed and watched the winter teen carefully. He had noticed his lack of noise and pranks, and he had grown quite concerned. Sandy decided to speak to him after the meeting.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

The meeting ended, and all guardians left, apart from Sandy. Instead of leaving straight away like he usually did, the sandman went over to Jack, who was dosing off on the sofa. He poked the spirit to get his attention, which succeeded.

" _ **What's wrong?"**_ Sandy signed. Jack's eyes widened.

 **Ta da!**

 **READ THIS!- symptoms of schizophrenia: hallucinations, hearing voices and being unresponsive to anything.**

 **Just so you know what's coming up...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Thanks for reviewing my story!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack shuffled back a little, and stared at the floor. How was he going to get out of this?

 _But,_ Jack thought, _maybe he could stop the nightmares..._

He looked back at Sandy, who was watching him with concern. He just wanted to help...

"Errr..." Jack said and trailed off, focusing on something else. A shadow was rising behind the sandman, growing larger by the second. He saw Sandy make various symbols, but didn't read them; he just kept his eyes on the wall. The shadow grew into the shape of Pitch, and he had a dagger in his hand.

 **Murderer.**

The dagger plunged. At any moment it would hit Sandy...

"Nothing!" Jack shouted. As soon as he said the word, the shadow disappeared. Jack clutched his staff and looked back down at the floor.

"Nothing...nothing is wrong..." the spirit muttered, "I'm just a little tired, that's all..."

Sandy raised an eyebrow. Jack backed off a little more.

"Really- it's true...with winter an' all..." he said and flew to the windowsill. The spirit plastered a fake smile on his face, waved, then jumped out the window, leaving a confused sandman. Sandy sighed, and left the room not long afterwards.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack paced on one of the many icebergs of Antarctica, and frost grew around his feet with each step he made.

"I almost killed Sandy..." Jack muttered, and a single tear fell from his face.

"Jack?"

The spirit looked around and saw Jamie lying behind him, icicles piercing through his chest like how a needle would go through cloth.

"Jamie!" Jack cried, and fell to his knees. His staff slipped from his grasp, and made a clunk behind him.

"Jamie...no..." he said and crawled closer to the child.

"You did this..." Jamie said his brown eyes turned black. Jack shut his eyes tight and clamped his hands over his ears.

"No..." he said repetitively. The spirit stayed like this, unmoving, for ten minutes until he fell asleep, because of how exhausted he was.

"Now, Jack...that was a close one, wasn't it?" said the nightmare king, rising out the shadows. He chuckled.

"So much fear..." Pitch's smile dropped, and he glared at the spirit, "but nowhere near enough..."

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Jack woke up and found himself lying on a grassy hill. He looked around, and found some of his believers playing a couple of metres away._

" _Hey!" Jack cried, walking up to them, "Jamie! Sophie!"_

 _The children ignored him._

" _Hello?" Jack said, and waved in Jamie's face. Jamie didn't react, and ran forward._

 _Right through him._

" _No..." Jack said, and dropped onto his knees. Soon, hundreds of people were walking through him like he was nothing._

" _Stop! Please!" Jack screamed and started to sob, "Stop..."_

 _Everything went silent, and the spirit looked up. All the people had gone, and he was left on his own in the dark._

" _Hello?" he cried, but no one answered._

 _He was alone._

 _Jack tucked his knees in and hugged them, not wanting this to happen._

 _Not wanting to be left alone._

" _Who's Jack Frost?"_

 _Jack looked around, but saw nobody._

" _I'm Jack Frost..." he muttered, tears stinging in his eyes._

" _Jack Frost is just a myth!"_

" _He doesn't exist!"_

 _Jack covered his ears, and hugged himself tighter._

" _I'm real!" the spirit cried, but the voices kept coming, louder and louder. "Why can't you see?!"_

" _Jack Frost doesn't exist!"_

" _Just a stupid story!"_

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack woke up suddenly with his cheeks damp. How long had he been asleep for? Half an hour at _most._ The spirit looked around and found that he was still in Antarctica; however, at the moment it was pretty unrecognizable- a blizzard was raging furiously around him.

"No! Stop!" Jack cried but it only made the storm worse.

"Carry on yelling like this and you'll loose you're voice, Jack..." said a voice from behind him. Jack span around, full of rage, and shot ice in the direction Pitch was speaking from. Pitch dodged and slapped Jack's staff out of his hands with a nightmare whip.

"Need to get more sleep, Jack..." the Boogeyman said and wrapped Jack in nightmare sand. "You're getting a little slow..."

Jack gritted his teeth and tried to untangle himself from the ropes, but it was no use.

"What do you want?" Jack said in a defeated tone. Pitch paced around him, and stopped when he was behind the spirit.

"You almost broke the deal, Jack..." the Boogeyman said and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders; he leaned over until he was a few centimetres away from the spirit's ear and whispered:

"And you know what happens if you do..."

Jack leaned away and Pitch stepped back, his sinister smile dropping into a frown.

"I don't think you get the message, Frost, about what I can do!" the nightmare king cried and went to face Jack, "I don't think you realize what position you are in here..."

Pitch turned away, and Jack saw him draw something from his cloak.

"So let me remind you..."

The Boogeyman tugged the spirit towards him suddenly, and slashed him with a knife on his leg. The spirit yelled painfully and clutched his thigh.

"That _I_ have the power over you, Jack!" Pitch shouted, smiling. He then cut Jack in the shoulder deeply and Jack screamed in agony.

"Just remember that..." the Boogeyman said and then left, leaving Jack wounded in the snow, afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note- new story.**

 **Hi to everyone reading this- the reason I have done this note is to announce that I have wrote the first chapter of a new fanfiction!**

 **It is called 'a team member down' and it is about James getting sick after eating a poisonous berry, and Jessie and Meowth have to take care of him...**

 **So, check it out if you are interested!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Sandy rushed into the workshop and in North's office without knocking.

"What is it?!" North cried, jumping from his chair. He looked down at Sandy and smiled. "Oh Sandy- just you; why are you here?"

" _ **Nightmares are coming back into children's dreams...Pitch is returning."**_ Sandy signed quickly. North sighed.

"How strong is he?" he asked. Sandy thought for a moment.

" _ **Not very, but he is progressing."**_

The guardian of dreams paused, then added something else.

" _ **Pitch is feeding off fear...children out in the world are still afraid."**_

North walked out from behind his desk and patted the smaller guardian on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't think Bunny will be happy if I call another guardian meeting, so I will tell him and you can tell Tooth and Jack!" he said. Sandy nodded, smiling slightly at how jolly he sounded. He picked himself up on a dream cloud and exited the room.

"Sandy!" he heard North shout from behind him and he turned around.

"When you see Jack, try and get him to rest a little- he looked very tired!"

" _ **It's my job..."**_ Sandy signed, smiling. With a little wave, he disappeared from view. North made his way back to his chair and collapsed in it, deep in thought.

"Two years...how has Pitch came back so quickly?" he muttered.

 _He's not that strong though,_ North thought, _still, that must be some strong fear he's feeding off..._

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was sitting on a rooftop in Canada- not far from Jamie's town. He was clutching his shoulder, and his injured leg was dangling lifelessly. Some dirt was on his cheek, and tears were silently leaking from his eyes. Jack shifted a little and didn't react to the blood which had just dripped from his stained hand, onto the lower part of his hoodie. The spirit's eyes were slightly duller than before, full of fear and tiredness.

It was like all life inside the spirit was fading, and would keep doing so until only a ghost of what he used to be would remain.

 **Who's Jack Frost?**

 **Just a myth!**

Jack twitched slightly.

 **He doesn't exist.**

"I'm real..." he muttered in a croaky voice, "I am..."

For a second, Jack fell asleep, his hand slowly slipping from his shoulder; however, the spirit snapped his eyes open again and sprang to his feet. He winced at the pain coming from his leg, and lifted it up a little, so he was standing on one foot.

"That was too close..." Jack said but his attention was soon turned to the dream sand that was spreading through the sky.

Oh no.

Sandy was the last person he could see now, in the state he was in. Jack looked upwards and stared at the dream vines again, then quickly left.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

A sharp wind whipped through the sky, and Sandy shivered. For a moment, he thought he saw Jack, but when he looked again he was gone. But as he felt the wind whip him again, he knew Jack had been here. So why did he fly away?

Sandy needed to tell Jack to look out for Pitch, but knowing the speed the spirit travelled it would be nearly impossible to track him down. He had already told Tooth; he found her pretty quickly. She reacted very calmly, and went to Tooth Palace to alert all the baby tooth.

" _If you see Jack, try and get him to rest a little- he looked very tired!"_

Sandy looked to the sky again, thinking of North's words.

So he wasn't the only one that noticed Jack's condition.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny sat in his warren, painting an egg blue. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps from the distance. The pooka's ears twitched, but then relaxed, realising who it was.

"Ya know, mate, tha' ya sound like a rhino walkin' through a china shop."

North came into view, carefully avoiding walking eggs.

"Why are ya here, anyway?" Bunny asked. North never came to his warren, unless it was serious. He preferred his workshop.

"Pitch is back." North said with a sigh, finally getting away from the eggs. Bunny straightened up and dropped his paintbrush.

"How did tha' one 'appen?!" Bunny cried, "How did he come back so quickly?" North shrugged.

"Don't know. Sandy saw some nightmares. They weren't strong, but they were there.

'Sandy has told Tooth and Jack, so we are all looking out for more signs that he is getting stronger. If so, then we must try and stop him before it gets out of hand."

Bunny sighed and let the egg he was holding go.

"Shit." He said angrily, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"It usually takes a good number of centuries for Pitch to come back..." Bunny said after some silence. North nodded.

"You must keep look out. I will go back to workshop, and tell yeti." He said and pulled out a snow globe. "I will also be calling another guardian meeting soon, as we must stay in closer contact."

"I agree mate." Bunny said.

"My workshop!" North cried and smashed the snow globe on the floor. It smashed and created a portal. With a little wave, North jumped through. For some reason, Bunny's mind drifted to Jack Frost.

"Poor snowflake..." he muttered, "only just became a guardian, and more trouble comes..."

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Thanks for reviewing my story!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Jack was stuck. He couldn't move. Panicking, the spirit tried to climb out whatever he was trapped in, but he couldn't grip onto anything. It looked like he was in a hole, Jack thought before trying to climb out again._

 _Then it started to rain heavily._

 _Quickly, the water started filling the hole._

 _Drowning him._

" _Someone help!" Jack screamed as he heard people walking past him, their footsteps echoing into the hole he was in. The water was up to his armpits now, and filling quicker._

" _Please!" the spirit cried but stopped short, because of what he saw._

 _The guardians were looking down at him, with expressionless faces._

" _We don't need you anymore..." Bunny said._

" _We used you..." Tooth whispered._

" _No..." Jack said, water up to his ears. He tried to swim, but it felt like he was made of stone. He couldn't move..._

" _We don't care about you. You are nothing." North said and then they disappeared from Jack's view. The spirit tried to call, but water gushed into his mouth._

 _He was drowning..._

 _Not this..._

 _Jack screamed, but no one heard him...the guardians...was this true?_

 _ **They don't care about you. Why would they?**_

 _Jack's lungs were bursting; he opened his mouth, hoping for some air, but only water._

 _He was drowning..._

 _It would be over soon..._

Jack woke up, coughing and shaking uncontrollably. His mind was filled with confused thoughts, until he realized he wasn't in the nightmare.

 **Do the guardians care for you?**

" _Yes."_ Jack said but started to doubt himself. Wait- what was he doing?

"The guardians _do_ care for me." He said but didn't smile to the words.

"Frostbite!"

Jack didn't react at first; he kept staring into space, not hearing anything.

"This is important, frosty!"

The spirit snapped out of his thoughts. He looked round and saw Bunny there, with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Jack said, acting like everything was ok. Bunny started to talk.

"We've had a right findin' ya, ya gumby..." Bunny's voice faded from Jack's ears, and the spirit could feel himself dropping off again. No. Jack jerked upwards, and bit his lip.

" _We don't need you anymore..."_

Jack jumped and stared at Bunny.

"What?" he said. Bunny rolled his eyes, irritated.

"I said, 'did ya get that', but seein' as ya said tha', I don't think ya did..."

Jack let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Oh...what did you say?"

Bunny looked at the spirit properly for the first time. He looked really tired; he had big black shadows under his eyes. Also, he wasn't quite meeting him to the eyes, like he was hiding something. He looked like a nervous wreck.

"Pitch is comin' back." Bunny said and Jack's eyes widened.

"You mean, like properly back...not just a shadow?" Jack said and looked at Bunny properly. Bunny realized that the spirit's eyes had lost some of their usual spark.

"Well, he ain't a shadow...but he ain't that powerful yet.." Bunny answered. Surprisingly, Jack wasn't that shocked that Pitch was actually back- he was a lot calmer than North.

 _Wait,_ he thought, _could Jack have something to do with this?_

However, as soon as he thought of it, he dismissed it, disgusted of himself.

Bunny started to walk away, but stopped suddenly.

"Make sure ya don't overwork yourself..." he said, back still turned, before he dropped down the tunnel he had created.

Jack watched him go; once out of sight he started to bite his lip.

"They need to know..." the spirit muttered, and noticed his lip was now bleeding badly. He licked the cut, and saw the guardians in front of him, dead and lifeless. Jack screamed and sprang away, cursing at the pain in his leg.

"No..." Jack said and backed up against a tree. The spirit looked away from their frozen bodies, crying slightly. Jack could feel his powers growing, aching to get out of his body. It always happened when he was feeling a particularly strong emotion; they would come out in a out of control mess.

"No! I won't! Don't want to kill anyone..." Jack screamed but with one last cry, his powers shot out of him, creating a blizzard which was growing stronger by the minute.

 **We don't need you anymore.**

 **Who's Jack Frost?**

 **We used you.**

 **Murderer.**

Jack curled up against the tree with his hands clamped around his ears. The blizzard grew worse, and all Jack could do was watch, and try not to fall asleep.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

( _Two days later)_

North looked at his watch again, waiting for the rest of the guardians to arrive. Tooth and Sandy were already at the workshop, but they had decided to save any information they had for when everyone had came. North looked at the clock, and loud complaining meant that Bunny had came.

"Bloody cold!" Bunny cried and sat in front of the fire, rubbing his feet. He looked around, and spotted Jack wasn't there.

"Frostbite not 'ere yet?" the pooka asked and Tooth shook her head.

"I thought I was late..." he muttered and North turned to face him.

"Yes..." he said, "why are you this late- you are usually the first here!"

Bunny sighed.

"Had to go through a freak blizzard- snow was everywhere..."


	9. Chapter 9

The return of the author's note...

DON'T KILL ME FOR DOING ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT YOU NEED TO READ THIS!

As you know it is the summer holidays. Yey.

However, this means I will get hardly any time to write, and I am writing three stories currently...

So, this means that updates will be painfully slow, or (for some of my stories) none till term starts again in September. I'm SUPER sorry for this, but PLEASE hang in there- keep checking for updates, etc.

Again, I am sorry for this as some of my stories are entering major plot points...

If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me, as I really appreciate it. Until next time...

HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAYS!

Aaaaaaaand...

ENJOY!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

 **Thanks for reviewing my story, and sorry for the delay...**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

"A blizzard? Where?" North said curiously. Bunny sighed and brushed some melting snow off his fur.

"Dunno...down south somewhere..." he said, shuddering because of the cold. Man, he hated snow. "Someone's gotta tell Frostbite to calm down a bit..."

Tooth looked from Bunny's wet fur to his face, which held a worried look.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked and Bunny nodded.

There was silence for a while, apart from the distant yells of yeti further in the workshop. All guardians were thinking about their youngest member, but trying not to admit it.

It was North, as always, which spoke up first.

"Has anyone noticed that Jack has been very..." he said and paused, thinking of a word rather that 'tired' or 'quiet'- because even without Jack in the room, those words seemed wrong to describe him with.

"I know what ya mean, mate..." Bunny said, also not being able to say the words, "yeah- I have."

Tooth nodded.

"He hasn't been smiling much lately..." Tooth said.

" _ **He's not been himself."**_ Sandy signed with his symbols, _**"Less energy. Less laughter."**_

Bunny sighed and sat on his favourite chair. (closest to the fire.)

Silence again.

"He hasn't visited my palace for ages." Tooth said, breaking the silence. She wanted to see if this was the same for the others, or if it was just her.

"Hasn't visited my warren, either."

"Or my workshop."

Sandy thought hard about when he last saw Jack...well...more Jack like.

" _ **How long has it been since you spotted this?"**_ he asked them all. North tapped his foot on the wooden floor.

"I would say..." North said, humming a little, "since the day after he got in late...two and a bit weeks ago."

"Same here." Tooth said confidently. Bunny was the last to say something.

"I guess I only noticed properly when I told 'im tha' Pitch was back...he looked like a nervous wreck."

" _ **So you found him?"**_ Sandy 'said'. Bunny looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah...why?"

" _ **I looked for Jack whenever I could, to tell him the news, but I couldn't find him."**_ Sandy signed back.

Tooth sat down (finally), realising that she was still hovering. She had a habit of hovering when she was thinking.

"What made him change so suddenly?" Tooth said after a while; it was a question on all of their minds.

"Overwork, maybe?" North suggested. Bunny thought of when he last saw Jack, remembering the state he was in.

"I think it's a bit more than tha', mate." Bunny said, thinking of how Jack looked when he turned to face him. The lifeless eyes that Jack looked at him with.

" _ **I agree with Aster,"**_ Sandy signed, _**"overwork may be part of the reason why, but I can't help but think that there is something more to it."**_

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack saw the northern lights in the sky a while ago, however, he didn't respond to their call. Thoughts buzzed through his mind and would not leave him alone.

 _When exactly did Pitch return?,_ they screamed over and over, _is it my fault?_

Jack let out a small whimper, and looked up at the sky again. He would have to go.

 _It_ is _my fault,_ he thought.

 **The guardians will never forgive you.**

"No..." he muttered and took off into the sky.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

North turned the page, looking for any help. He had suggested to look in the guardians book (the one given by man in moon himself) for any answers.

Luckily, Jack still hadn't shown up for the meeting, so they could look at that moment, rather than later.

"Nothing..." Tooth sighed, peeking over North's shoulder. Bunny and Sandy were in front of North, looking at the book from upside down.

"There's gotta be somethin'...this is the section on winter spirits..." Bunny muttered quietly, listening out for any signs that Jack was approaching.

North flicked through some more pages desperately.

"It must be something else..." he muttered and at moment, Jack walked into the room.

Bunny shuffled towards the fire as quick as he could without being suspicious.

Tooth quickly started talking to a baby tooth which was hovering next to her.

Sandy looked away and pretended he wasn't looking at the book in the first place.

North stifled a yell and slammed the book shut with a snap; it was so loud that a few elves around him fell over.

Usually, Jack would complain about all the suspicious action, but at the moment he was too tired too. Plus, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

However, he still noticed the fact that Bunny didn't complain about him being late, and the fact that everybody was looking at him.

Even the _elves_ were looking at him.

 _Do I really look that bad?,_ he thought as he made his way to the chair furthest away from the fire that was burning in the middle of the room.

 **They know.**

Jack shook his head a little and looked up.

When he did this, the guardians looked away.

Yep. They were watching him.

 _But,_ thought Jack, _if they knew, they would be trying to find Pitch right now._

"Jack!" North said suddenly, making the spirit jump. "Glad you came!"

Jack smiled a little in return, not feeling the same inside.

 **You can't tell them anything.**

 **You will kill them.**

Jack curled up slowly, avoiding the guardian's attention, and clutched his staff, causing it to glow slightly. He was aware of the guardians starting to speak, but he zoned out, too tired to concentrate.

 **Hope you liked this!**

 **Please review and say what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter...sorry it's been so long...**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

The guardians of wonder, memories, hope had been a deep conversation for three hours. Sandy was listening intently too, but kept looking back at their youngest member.

"We need to find where Pitch is getting this sudden power from!" North said and Bunny sighed.

"I know, mate," he said. One of Tooth's fairies suddenly flew across the table to Tooth. Bunny paused whilst it flew, then carried on. "But we have no idea where it is."

"How long will it be before _he_ gets his full power?" Tooth asked and sent the fairy away.

"No clue." Answered North. Sandy looked away from them again and looked back at Jack. He was in the same place he was before.

The same position he was in at the start of the meeting.

Sandy furrowed his eyebrows, and decided to bring this to attention. He reached out and tugged North's coat twice. North looked down.

"What is it?" North said curiously. Bunny and Tooth gave questioning looks. Sandy nodded his head in the direction of the spirit. North looked over to the far side of the room, where Jack was.

"Strange..." he muttered. North remembered that Jack had sat like that at the start of the meeting, and now, (three hours later) he was still in the exact same position.

"He's not asleep." Tooth said, saying all the guardians thoughts aloud. The spirit's eyes were still open; they could see the light reflecting off them.

Bunny moved first. Slowly, he crept closer towards Jack. The other guardians followed him.

"Frostbite?" the pooka called softly. No response. No sign he heard him. "Frostbite!" Bunny said, louder this time.

No response.

North walked closer and studied Jack's face.

It had some light scratches across it, and had smudges of dirt on his cheeks and forehead. His lips were damaged, like the spirit had bitten it numerous times.

Jack's face itself held no expression, and his eyes were staring into nothing- another thing North noticed was the lack of life that seemed to reflect inside them.

"Jack?" North said quietly and waved his hand in front of his face.

"He looks terrible." Tooth said, walking beside North. She studied him carefully. "Has this ever happened to any of you before?"

"Nah..." Bunny said and sniffed the spirit a little. Usually, Jack would giggle, or moan loudly. It was strange seeing him not even flinch. Cautiously, he then shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Sandy," North said and Bunny stepped back again, beside Tooth. "Maybe...some dream sand?"

Sandy nodded and hovered closer to the spirit. He looked at him sadly, then sprinkled some dream sand onto his forehead.

The guardians waited, and soon Jack's eyes fluttered shut.

"Wha's wrong with 'im?" Bunny asked, still staring at the spirit.

"Don't know..." North answered.

"There's no way that is due to lack of sleep." Tooth said and brushed some of Jack's fringe out of his face. North gently pushed Tooth out the way and picked the spirit up. When doing this, the older guardian noticed something.

"He's hurt." North said, looking at the spirit's injured arm. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy came closer to look.

" _ **It needs to be treated."**_ Sandy signed. The wound was infected, by the looks of things.

"So he didn't bother to clean it at all?" Tooth asked. No-one answered. North sighed and slowly started to walk upstairs, careful not to jostle the sleeping spirit in his arms.

Bunny watched him go, then quickly summoned a tunnel.

"Where are you going?" Tooth called, but the pooka was already gone.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny arrived at his warren, and wondered why he left in the first place.

Some eggs walked up to him, tripping slightly, but he dismissed them, not in the mood. Thoughts ran around his head, and he couldn't help but wonder.

 _Is Jack connected to it?_ He thought, but then changed his mind, _how could've Jack have anything to do with Pitch?_

Still, Bunny thought of when he first told Jack about Pitch's return, and the fact that he wasn't surprised.

Like he had been expecting it.

"The blizzard..." Bunny muttered, as it clicked into his brain.

Jack created blizzards. And the blizzard he went through earlier was roughly...

 _Where I told Jack,_ Bunny thought. And then he thought of something else. Something which made him positive that Jack had something to do with Pitch.

 _When Pitch started getting active, Jack started looking terrible..._ he thought suddenly.

"Wha' am I doin'?!" the pooka yelled outloud and stamped in frustration.

If anything was wrong, Jack would say- he trusted him and the others.

Right?

Bunny pulled out a paintbrush and sat down by a tree. He then picked up one of the eggs that ran up to him before; they stayed close by, for some reason. However, he didn't paint it, just stayed stuck in his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own rotg

Enjoy!

North lay the sleeping spirit down gently into his bed, frowning slightly at his condition. The older guardian sighed and pulled the sheets up to Jack's chest. The spirit turned his head a little, as if he was going to wake up, but instead let out a long sigh in his sleep. North felt a smile twitch onto his face, despite the circumstances.

"What are we going to do with you?" North muttered quietly, stepping back slowly. Jack turned to his side, smiling softly.

"At least you are having good dreams…" he whispered to himself and crept out of the room.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Unknown to North, Jack was not actually having a dream. He was having a nightmare.

 _Jack looked around slowly. He was in a dark room, with no one inside._

 _"Hello?" He called and strained his ears for an answer._

 _"Jack."_

 _Jack turned around and smiled at the man in front of him._

 _"North! Hey!" He said happily and walked forward towards him. "Do you know where we are…I don't…"_

 _North grinned and started twisting one of the swords he was holding. Jack only just noticed them._

 _The spirit suddenly realised that his staff was in his hand._

 _"What the…?" He muttered and turned looked behind him._

 _"North- have you seen my st-"_

 _Jack gasped as he felt pain come from his chest._

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP._

 _Jack heard his heart beating._

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP._

 _The spirit looked down, and saw that a sword tip was sticking out of his chest coated in blood._

 _His blood._

 _"You are nothing."_

 _Jack turned around and saw North._

 _North- holding the other end of the sword, smiling._

 _"How…" Jack uttered in barely a whisper. North smiled wider, and twisted the sword. Jack screamed and felt his blood soaking his hoodie._

 _"I hate you, Jack Frost." North said and Jack felt tears spring into his eyes._

 _"N…no…" Jack whispered. The spirit felt his legs give way beneath him, causing the sword to slice further up chest. He cried out painfully again._

 _The world around him was growing blurry, but North's words seemed to grow louder._

 _"I have never liked you." He said, and Jack felt himself crying. "You only kill. Who could like someone that cold?"_

 _"I'm sorry…" Jack whispered weakly. "I'm so sorry…"_

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack woke up suddenly with his eyes wet, and his arms holding the none existent wound in his chest. The spirit sat up slowly, realising that he was in his bed. He could tell by the blue sheets and the cold air. Jack inhaled deeply, and looked up at the blue roof, which had long, transparent icicles hanging down from it.

 **North hates you now.**

Not true, Jack thought and twisted his fingers in his hands; he also started jiggling one of his legs.

How did I get here? Jack wondered and bit his lip, vaguely noticing that it was bleeding. As the blood entered his mouth, Jack grew more aware of his surroundings, and noticed that quiet voices were audible.

"Is he awake yet?"

"I don't know…"

Pause.

"How is the frostbite?"

The spirit slid out of bed silently and onto the floor.

 **I hate you, Jack Frost.**

Jack gave out a tiny whimper, and covered his ears.

North didn't hate him.

Did he?

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Pitch smiled cruelty. Around him, nightmare horses whined and stamped their feet impatiently. The nightmare king laughed spitefully, relishing the fear that was coming off his victim.

"Not long now…" Pitch said, addressing the horses. He walked to the globe in the middle of the room and frowned at all the lights off it.

"You are mine, Jack." He said and threw nightmare sand all over the globe, so it was covered in black.

"You will join me!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy XD**

Jack slowly stood up; his white hair covered his eyes, making his expression unreadable. His hands were curled up in fists and they were shaking slightly.

 **Who's Jack Frost?**

 **You did this…**

 **Their blood will be on your hands.**

 **Murderer.**

Jack kept hearing these words echo around him and to him, they were as loud and real as any other noise. Still the spirit stood there, in the corner of his room, screaming inside but not making any noise.

 **You are nothing to me.**

Jack gasped and looked up, his hair brushing out of his face and revealing his eyes. They were a darker blue and hollow looking- there was no more glint of mischief in them, no more life.

The spirit turned his head and found North standing in the middle of the room pointing one of his swords at him. The other sword was pierced into the wooden floor, remaining upright. North's face was holding a look of disgust, like he found even glancing at the spirit would repulse him.

"I…" Jack started, then stopped, not knowing what to say.

The North that stood in the room didn't say anything else but glared at him.

"Jack?" A call came from the hall, then the sound of heavy footsteps walking up some stairs. Jack didn't answer and instead looked down, not wanting to look at the North in front of him anymore.

 **You can't run**

"Jack!" The door burst open, and the real North came in, smiling. "I heard you were awake!"

Jack looked up at the older guardian briefly before switching his gaze to the floor again. North frowned, and blamed the spirit's behaviour on exhaustion. He walked into the room more and glanced at the walls, which he had always admired; they were always covered with glowing frost patterns, making the room come to life. However, this time, North noticed while looking at them, the frost that usually glowed was now just normal frost- no kind of light was coming from them.

"Jack. We need to talk." North said, looking away from the walls and sitting on the bed, then inviting Jack to sit by him.

For a split second, North swore he saw the spirit tense, but then the second was over and Jack made his way to the blue covered bed and sat a little bit away from North. North noticed and was slightly confused, but he let it pass, thinking that Jack was a teenager, and teenagers were like that. Still, it stayed at the back of his mind.

"Jack…all of us agree…you need to stop exhausting yourself." North started, and looked at the spirit for any kind of reaction. There was none; his face stayed the same, with his hair blocking his eyes. North sighed and carried on.

"It is bad for your health, Jack! You need to spend time to rest and sleep!"

Jack twitched slightly at the word 'sleep'. However, he still shown no emotion in his face.

"That is why you will be staying here a while, to get some rest." Jack shook his head quickly.

"I'm…I'm okay…I don't need to stay here…I'm okay…" The spirit said, still not looking at North. Instead, he was looking at his hands, which had been twitching constantly throughout the entire conversation. North frowned again- an odd look on his face. He had seen lots of children behave like this before, but with Jack it was different. He placed a hand on Jack's hands to stop them twitching.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" North asked calmly, and he knew Jack tensed that time. The spirit looked away, and shook his head. North sighed, knowing that he couldn't force anything out of him; the spirit was known for being stubborn, and opening up in his own time.

Jack suddenly twitched, and North noticed that his hands were curled into tight fists.

"Is there anything wrong?" North asked, and Jack shook his head again, more firmly this time. The older guardian got up off the bed, giving up. For now.

"Get some rest." He said, smiling. Jack nodded slightly but stayed sitting were he was.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

After North closed Jack's bedroom door, he dropped his smile and his expression changed to worry for the winter child. He knew that behaviour like that was not all because of exhaustion, but if not, than what was it?

He sighed and reached the bottom of the stairs, then turned into the direction of the globe room. He was surprised to find Tooth, Bunny and Sandy there, waiting.

"How is he?" Bunny asked, trying to to sound too concerned. North's shoulders slumped.

"I don't know." He said hopelessly. "He seems like he doesn't want any company, and doesn't want to rest."

" ** _Why?"_** Sandy signed. North shrugged.

"I don't think Jack's behaviour is all exhaustion, though…but I don't know what else it could be…" North said, sitting in a chair by the fire. Bunny turned away from them.

"What exactly did he say to ya?" He asked.

"Not much…one sentence, I think." North replied, thinking slightly.

"Only one?" Tooth asked. North nodded.

" ** _Was he aware of what happened?"_** Sandy signed after a while. North shook his head.

"That's the thing…he wasn't."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Later, when all the other guardians had left, North decided to check on Jack again. He knocked once then opened the door, to find that the spirit was about to leave- the window was open and he was holding his staff.

"No you don't!" North cried and grabbed Jack's arm.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was about to leave, needing to be alone- away from everybody- when North came into his room.

 _No! Not him!_ Jack screamed in his head, and tried to get away, but north grabbed his arm roughly. Jack looked back at him, and all he could see was a evil grinning face.

 **You are nothing to me.**

Jack yelled.

 _Leave me alone! Let me go!_ He cried in his thoughts, and panicked.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

As soon as North grabbed Jack's arm, the spirit went wild.

"Let me go!" He screamed and North almost did out of shock.

In Jack's voice, he could hear fear and panic.

But why?

North grabbed Jack tighter, to stop him from getting away- he needed to know what was wrong with the spirit.

"Leave me alone!" The spirit screamed fearfully, and North suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm he was holding Jack in. Quickly, he looked down and saw that his arm was covered in frost an his blood. It looked like the frost had dug into his arm whilst moving, and now he had deep, long gashes going upwards, and they were bleeding a lot.

Still, North didn't let go.

"Calm down!" He said as calm as he could, not wanting to cause further panic. The spirit was struggling blindly in his arms (North had to hold Jack with both arms now) and was screaming.

North quickly thought of the quickest way to calm children down.

Firmly, the older guardian sat on the floor, pulling Jack down on his lap. Jack struggled more, but North was too strong for him. Still, the spirit managed to scratch North across the face, but he was not deterred.

Next, he flipped Jack onto his side and pressed the spirit on his chest, so he was forced to hear the older guardians heartbeat.

Jack struggled for a while, but slowly he began to relax, and North sighed in relief.

Soon, the spirit's only movements were only the occasional tremble, otherwise he was completely still. North looked down and saw that the spirit was dropping off to sleep- his eye lids kept closing for a few seconds at a time.

The silence that grew around them left North to think of the recent events that unfolded.

Why was Jack so scared?- this was the main thought that was going around the guardian's head. But try as he might, he couldn't answer it.

Eventually, Jack fell asleep, and North placed him in bed carefully, pulling his sheets up halfway. Then, after a long time watching the spirit, North left to tend to his injuries.

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review and say what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

 **I unfortunately don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

North pulled off the remains of his shirt sleeve and tossed them on the floor next to him. After the encounter with Jack, North has grabbed the first aid kit and went into his office, closing the door behind him.

The guardian hissed as he pulled some ice shards. Now, as the ice began to melt, he was getting more feeling in his arm. North pulled another ice shard out of his wounds and thought about the real problem: Jack Frost.

Realising now that there was no way Jack's behaviour was because of exhaustion, North thought about what he saw in the spirit's room.

"Twitching…lack of emotion…" North muttered and started to wrap a bandage around his arm wound. He then stood up suddenly, pushing his chair back.

"Yesterday…" he muttered "lack of movement, tiredness…" he mentally added them to the list in his head and turned to the bookshelf behind him, scanning the books.

"Aha!" North cried and went to reach out to grab the book he'd seen with his injured arm, winced, and switched arms. Once he grabbed the book, the guardian sat back down and started to read, determined to find out what was wrong with Jack.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Pitch could feel fear coming from Jack in waves and held out his arms to embrace it. Around him, nightmare horses filled the room, stamping their feet impatiently. The horses looked different though- instead of amber eyes, they had red ones which glowed dangerously.

Pitch licked his lips as more horses came out the shadows.

"Immortal fear is always nicer…" he said smiling, showing his razor like teeth. The nightmare king walked to the globe in the centre of the dark room and snarled at the lights.

"I only need one more thing to make my plan complete…" Pitch said quietly and the horses around him neighed and whined in excitement. Pitch chuckled and stroked the nearest animal next to him.

"I need Jack by my side…" he smiled, and walked into some open space and threw his arms out wide.

"You refused my offer once, Jack!" The Boogeyman shouted, looking at the black ceiling above him. "That was the worse mistake you ever made! Cold and dark! They go beautifully together, Frost! With you under my control…how we could rule the world…everyone would see us. Everyone would fear us. I don't care if you don't want to Jack…I'm afraid you have no choice…"

Pitch sighed and started to laugh cruelly.

"With so much fear in you…you are practically under my control…only a little bit more…" the nightmare king looked back at the globe.

"And the power we would have…" Pitch grinned again and twisted some nightmare sand in his hand.

"Only a little bit more fear…" he muttered and threw the sand into the shadows. When it made contact with the wall, another nightmare horse strand out and waited, like the others, for it's master's orders.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack woke up abruptly, sitting up straight. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room he was in, before remembering it was his.

"Why am I in bed again…" he muttered in not even a whisper. His voice was flat and broken like all the meaning of what he said had moved on, leaving empty words in its place. The spirit glanced around and noticed that frost was spread around the room in violent spikes and blades. Shuddering at the sight, Jack turned away and looked at his hands.

"I did this…" he muttered in a fragile whisper.

He needed to get out.

Jack automatically reached out for his staff, only to find it not in his reach, or anywhere in the room. The spirit's breath quickened and he hugged his blankets into his chest, desperate for some comfort. Jack moaned in the sheets loudly and shut his eyes.

 **Your dangerous.**

"I know…"

All of Jack's limbs twitched repeatedly as the spirit hugged the sheets harder and harder.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"North wants me to take care of frostbite's bloody staff?!" Bunny questioned the yeti, which had just came through one of North's snow globes. The yeti nodded and held the staff out. Bunny snatched it from its hands.

"Any reason?" Bunny asked, scratching the back of his ear. The yeti shrugged. "Oh yeah…don't understan' yeti…" he muttered before nodding his thanks. The yeti nodded back and jumped back through the portal, closing it up.

Bunny looked down at the shepard's crook in his paws curiously; he had never actually held Jack's staff before. It was surprisingly heavy, Bunny noted as he twisted the object around carefully.

Ever since Bunny saw him, Jack always seemed to have the staff clutched in his hands; this was different to the other guardians, who didn't carry their weapons around all the time.

"Frostbite…" Bunny muttered and tapped his foot on the ground, creating a rabbit hole. The pooka didn't know why he was doing this, but then, Bunny thought, it could help cheer the spirit up.

"Ya betta be happy when I give this to ya…" he said and jumped in the hole that would lead directly to Jack's room in the pole, or close enough.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny's tunnel actually landed right in North's office- it was the closest room on the ground floor. Bunny jumped out and looked at his surroundings briefly.

"Next time, Aster, could you use the door?"

Bunny looked around and saw North behind his work desk with a book in his hands. Thankfully, he didn't look up, otherwise Bunny would be caught with Jack's staff in his hands.

"Ha ha, very funny mate…" he said and caught a glimpse of the older guardian's arm.

"Bloody hell! Wha' happened to ya arm!" He cried out. North still didn't look up from his book, despite the outburst.

"Bah! I tell you later." He said, waving his good arm. Bunny took this as his queue to leave and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Then, he started to walk to Jack's room, concealing the spirit's staff behind his back in case of any yeti that saw him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was wrapped in his covers when Bunny got there, sitting in the middle of his bed.

Every now and then, it looked like Jack was about to fall asleep; but at the last minute the spirit would snap his head up. Bunny's unwanted suspicion grew larger as he sat down at the edge of Jack's bed. The spirit barely acknowledged he was there.

"Got ya staff…North wanted me to hide it, but…" Bunny said into the silence and held out the staff. Jack looked at it, as if it was a trap, and slowly extended his hand and grabbed it.

Still, he didn't smile.

Instead, he looked at Bunny curiously for a while, like he was trying to figure out something.

"Happy?" Bunny said, looking away. He couldn't bare looking into the lifeless blue eyes anymore. Jack didn't answer.

"What's up with ya, Frostbite?" Bunny blurted out, desperate to get a answer. Bunny looked back at Jack and saw him tense. The spirit looked down at the floor and his white hair covered his eyes.

"Nothing…nothing is wrong," Jack muttered quietly. "I just…"

Bunny couldn't hear the rest of what he said.

"Wha' was tha'?" He asked.

"…I've got three more snow days to go to at some point…do you like snow days?" Jack carried on and worry rushed through the rabbit- a odd feeling for him.

"Frostbite…" Bunny said carefully, "we were never speaking about snow days…" Bunny knew something serious was up with the spirit. He needed to see North.

"Huh?" Jack muttered, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Have fun with ya staff." Bunny said and left, leaving Jack on his own again. Not knowing that it was the worst thing he could do.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

North looked at the ripped out page of the book he was reading, knowing that he found what was exactly wrong with Jack.

He didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

North looked down again at the bold lettering that were in capitals on the page.

 ** _SCHIZOPHRENIA_**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya everybody!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter xD**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

North stood up abruptly as Sandy into the room frantically. He shut the book, refusing to look at the word any longer.

"What is it?!" North said and Sandy made a symbol of a nightmare, then Pitch.

"Nightmares…lots?"

Sandy nodded sadly. Somewhere, out there, a child was having nightmares and they could do nothing about it. It was a horrible feeling.

Suddenly, Bunny burst into the room with worry written over his face.

"There's somethin' big wrong with Frostbite." The Easter bunny said. North sighed. It was time to tell them.

"Sandy…could you contact Toothiana?" He said and Sandy nodded. "I know what's wrong with Jack."

"Why didn't ya say sooner?" Bunny cried sad Sandy floated out of the office. North picked up the book on his desk and started to walk out of the room.

"Because…I'd rather explain only once." He said and left Bunnymund in the middle of the office, speechless.

"Frostbite…please be okay…" The pooka muttered and followed North with his ears low.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Tooth came flying into the room with Sandy on her heels; they too, wanted to know what was wrong with their youngest member.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." North said to Tooth as she sat down on a chair.

"What's wrong with him, North?" Tooth said worriedly. North opened the book that he took out of his office. The rest of the guardians stared at it curiously.

"Jack…" North started, struggling to say the words, "Jack has got Schizophrenia." He said finally, stronger than he felt.

"Schizophrenia?" Tooth breathed. North nodded.

"Wha' exactly is Schizophrenia?" Bunny asked, feeling left out of the conversation. North read the words off the book.

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder characterised by abnormal social behaviour and failure to understand what is real. Common symptoms include false beliefs, unclear or confused thinking, hearing voices that others do not hear, reduced social engagement and emotional expression, and a lack of motivation." He closed the book again, and he through it on a nearby table. It skidded across then dropped onto the floor below.

"Can't be…" Bunny muttered but he knew it was true. Why did this happen?

"North- how long has he 'ad it for?" The pooka asked. North shrugged.

"Don't know. Effects of it are very subtle at first…he must've had it for a few years, seeing how strong the signs are now." The guardian explained as simply as he could. Bunny sighed and sunk further into his chair.

"Oh- what happened to your arm?" Tooth asked, noticing the injury for the first time. The bandage that was wrapped around the wound was stained with blood. North looked down at it, as if he had forgotten its existence. He sighed and tightened the bandages more before answering, as if he wanted to avoid the subject.

"Jack did it." North answered at last, blurting it out instead of giving a structured answer. Sandy jolted slightly, Tooth gasped and Bunny almost fell of his chair.

"Wha?"

"How?" Tooth and Bunny cried at the same time.

"He just attacked me. No clue why." North answered and furrowed his eyebrows, "he seemed so afraid…"

"I assume Jack cut ya on the face as well?" Bunny asked and North nodded, bringing a hand up to trace the cut on his right cheek.

" ** _Is he in his room now?"_** Sandy signed, earning all the guardians' attention. North nodded.

"Took his staff and gave it to a yeti, in case he wanted to escape."

Bunny lowered his ears when hearing North's sentence, and looked away from them.

"Bunny…" North said dangerously, noticing the sudden change in the pooka, "What did you do?"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Shadows came seeping into blue walls sinisterly, expanding over a broken spirit sleeping on the floor. They snakes along the frost covered floor, slowly making there way to their prey. Occasionally, quick whispers came from the black shadows, like they were excited.

 _So much fear…_

 _So powerful…_

 _Must have…_

 _Come to us now…_

Jack suddenly flipped himself onto his back, shuddering; his eyes were still closed, however.

 _Yessss…_

 _Come, come!_

 _Give up…_

 _Your fear is ours…_

The whispers grew louder and more frantic and the shadows slithered faster along the floor until they had reached Jack.

 _The fear is in you_

 _The fear controls you_

Jack winced in his sleep and nightmare sand started to leak from the sides of his mouth. The sand was black, but it had sinister red glow that set it apart from the rest. The spirit's veins became black and the shadows started to surround him from all sides.

The whispers were more like chants now and they grew louder and louder.

 _Now, Jack Frost you are one of us_

 _Come join us!_

 _Join us!_

Jack cried out one last time and then went limp as the shadows engulfed him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"You WHAT?" North shouted, charging up the stair case. Bunny leapt to keep up with him but still remained a safe distance.

"I wouldn't like it if my bloody weapon was confiscated!" Bunny tried to defend himself but it was no use. North reached the top of the stairs with Tooth now fluttering next to him and made his way to Jack's bedroom. Sandy gave Bunny a pat on the shoulder as if he was saying 'it's not your fault' and North stopped at the blue door leading to Jack's room.

"Jack?" He said and knocked on the door. No answer. North twisted the knob and opened the door slowly. The hinges creaked as the guardians held their breath. The door opened fully revealing a empty room with a strong wind gusting through.

North swore in Russian under his breath and entered the room, taking note of two things: Jack's staff was gone and the window was wide open, explaining the bitter wind he felt whipping around the room. Sandy floated in next to him and studied the room more carefully.

"We need to find him." North said and Tooth and Bunny nodded. Sandy, on the other hand, was now looking under Jack's bed.

The guardian of dreams suddenly tugged North's coat. North looked down.

"What is it?" He said and Sandy opened his palm to reveal a fistful of black sand. Bunny and Tooth looked over North's shoulder and yelled out in fury.

"Pitch." North said darkly.

"I'm gonna kill tha' bastard." Bunny muttered and the guardians silently agreed.

"We need to find him- now!" Tooth said, drawing them away from the killing subject.

"To the sleigh!" North said but the guardians were already on their way, desperate to find the winter spirit.

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone again and sorry for the wait!**

 **I don't own rotg…**

 **Aaand on with the show!**

"Perfect…" Pitch Black said admiringly as he circled around the teen that stood in front of him, "Perfect." He repeated and looked into the once blue eyes of Jack Frost, which were now a blazing red. The nightmare king stroked the young immortal's face, scratching it slightly; however, Jack did not react in any way to the touch and just kept staring into nothingness. Pitch smiled cruelly.

"I think," he chuckled, withdrawing his grey hand, "that it is time to show you to the guardians."

The dark Jack's hand twitched slightly at the word 'guardians', but this went unnoticed by Pitch, who had opened up a hole in the wall.

"Go!" He ordered and the spirit immediately jerked into life, flying through the tunnel with a angry wind whipping around him. The boogeyman watched him go, grinning wickedly to himself.

"Kill them." He muttered excitedly, drawing some nightmare horses from the dark walls around him with a flick of his hand. The horses neighed, sensing their master's excitement and scraped their hooves on the gravelly floor.

"Kill them," Pitch repeated and stroked one of his nightmare's slowly, "and then we can rule together!"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Click. Click._

Jamie stared into his computer screen, only moving to click his mouse onto another link.

He was bored.

Usually, at this point, Jamie would be playing outside in the snow- it was January after all. However, not one flake of snow had fallen on Burgess, to the great amazement of weather reporters, and instead there was just clouds and rain.

Jamie hated to admit it, but he was worried for his winter friend.

"Snow! Snow!"

Jamie turned to the source of the noise and saw his sister bouncing up and down in his doorway.

"Lot's of snow!" She cried happily, giggling. Jamie shut his computer lid quickly and ran to his window; he was startled to find huge, heavy snowflakes falling from the dense clouds above at an alarming rate.

"Yeah…" Jamie whispered, not taking his eyes from the sight before him, "lot's of snow."

He then pulled on his coat and ran out of his room, knocking Sophie over accidentally.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Where am I?_

 _Is there anyone here?_

 _Am I…alone?_

 _Why is it so dark?_

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Jack!" Jamie yelled into the snow storm, wrapping his coat around him as he did so. Shivering, the boy squinted into the blizzard and saw a familiar silhouette in the distance.

"Jack!" Jamie cried and stumbled to the spirit as fast as he could. As he did so, he started to realise the changes in the spirit: like how his hoodie was now black, and so was his staff. Pitch black.

Something was wrong.

It was in the strange, bitter wind that whipped around Jack.

It was in the flakes that fell from the sky sinisterly, as if they were predicting a disaster.

"Jack?" Jamie said quietly, not taking his eyes off the spirit. Slowly, Jack turned his head until his face was in full view of Jamie. The boy let out a gasp, and stumbled backward.

The tips of Jack's hair were now dyed a deep black, and the spirit's skin was now more of a grey than white, and black, spider web like veins could be seen crawling up his neck. Once blue eyes were now scarlet and Jamie could see pointed teeth in the smile Jack had given him.

The smile.

The smile was not a happy smile, or a relieved smile; it was a grin that winners gave to their opponents after winning a race- false. Unreal.

Jamie shuddered, realising the uncomfortable cold that was whipping around him.

'Jack' then turned his head back around and looked at the sky, still wearing the mad smile. Jamie bravely took a step forward, and reached out to tug Jack's jumper.

"This isn't you." He said and his fingers made contact with the fabric.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Was that a voice?_

 _How could it be? I'm nothing._

 _I don't even know who I am._

-#!-#!-!-#!

Jamie let out a pained gasp as he felt ice make contact with his rib cage; the force of the attack knocked him a couple of feet and left him lying on the snow, shivering.

"J-Jack…" Jamie uttered weakly. He wanted the Jack he knew back, not this sinister replacement. He knew that the real Jack would never do this. Jamie wanted to at least see some acknowledgement from the spirit, but Jack took off into the sky, without looking back.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

The sleigh jerked onto the grounds of Canada abruptly, and all the guardians scrambled out.

"Wha' the bloody hell happened?" Bunny shouted at North, who was scanning their surroundings.

The sleigh was flying fine over the ocean America when it suddenly started to get pulled to the ground by an unknown force. They were lucky they managed to land unharmed.

"Look at the snow…" Tooth said with her eyes wide. They turned around and saw thick blankets of snow swallowing everything in sight.

"Shit." Bunny muttered and started to shiver.

Sandy started to scan the landscape for a familiar spirit, but he could see no signs of anything being there.

"I'm surprised you survived that fall."

The guardians turned around simultaneously and saw none other than Pitch Black standing behind them, with a cruel smile on his face. The guardians immediately moved into battle positions, preparing for the worst; thousands of nightmares were standing behind their master, waiting for a command.

"What have you done with Jack?!" North yelled, wanting to get straight to the point. Pitch smiled in a way that made the guardian uncomfortable.

"What ever happened to hello?" The nightmare king said and in reply, Bunny threw a boomerang at his face. Pitch dodged the attack and dropped his grin.

"I improved him." The boogeyman said simply, throwing his arms out wide.

"What do you mean?!" Tooth yelled over the roaring wind, which was getting stronger by the second. Pitch sighed, as if he was bored with the subject.

"I knew I would never be able to defeat you- not with that new spirit on 'the team.'" Pitch spat, walking foreword slightly, "so I decided that Jack Frost needed to…be a little more… _afraid_."

The guardians stayed silent, so Pitch carried on.

"And it worked. He kept his mouth closed. And now…" Pitch grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "I think he would like to meet you."

Before any of the guardians could react to what had just been said, the nightmare king clicked his fingers.

"Have _fun_." He said and stepped into the shadows, with all his horses following him.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Tooth asked to no one in particular. Bunny was about to answer but something was telling him that something was here, and that thing was watching them. North caught his expression.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked and Bunny shook his head in reply. Sandy pulled out his dream whips and watched the sky.

"Bunny- look out!" Sandy looked back at the guardians and saw Bunny leaping out the way, just as a ice shard was shot at him. It only missed by centimetres.

"Ice…" Tooth murmured. Suddenly, a cold wind whipped around them all from behind them and they turned around out of instinct, and faced their attacker.

"No…" North said.

Jack Frost was staring back at them, with black dyed hair and a black staff; eyes red and teeth sharp.

He was now Pitch's most powerful nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

 _It's so cold._

 _I don't like the cold._

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Jack…" Tooth said, covering her mouth in shock. How could've this happened?

The guardians made no other sounds, but just stared at the dark spirit. 'Jack' stared back at them, but with a stare that a hunter gives to it's prey just before they kill it.

"Frostbite…wha' did he do to ya?" Bunny uttered, ashamed of himself. He should've listened to his gut, and told his suspicions to the others- now it was too late.

He had failed to protect Jack.

"Do you like him?" Pitch said from behind them.

"Your dead." North said and raised his swords. Sandy brought out a dream whip. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and Tooth raised her fists threateningly.

Pitch, however, just sighed and snapped his fingers again. Nothing happened for a few seconds.

Then North suddenly gave out a pained yell and sunk down on one knee.

"North! Are ya okay?" Bunny cried and, being the closest to him, reached him first.

"I is fine." North said, gritting his teeth. Bunny looked at the injury on his leg.

It was an ice shard, burrowed into his leg. It was deep, and if not treated, it could become infected.

"No…"

Bunny looked up and saw that Tooth and Sandy were staring at Jack in disbelief. The spirit had his staff raised and pointing at him and North.

"Help me up." North ordered and Bunny obeyed, pulling him up gently.

"I wouldn't try and attack again." Pitch said, walking to Jack's side smugly. Jack lowered his staff slowly but kept his defence up.

"How?" Tooth asked, stepping back slightly. Her eyes never left the spirit's face.

"How?" Pitch asked and laughed cruelly. "Simple, really. I found the boy's fear." Pitch grinned and ran his finger across Jack's face slowly, scratching the spirit's pale cheek slightly. Bunny lay his ears back in anger.

"Get ya hands off 'im!" He roared and the rest of the guardians drew themselves higher threateningly. Pitch only smiled wider, though, and withdrew his finger.

"Or what?" The nightmare king asked teasingly, "you do realise he is completely under my power…"

He circled Jack, occasionally glancing back at the guardians to see their reactions; they were all stoney faced and…was that fear?

It was.

"I looked into his fears…and expanded them." Pitch said, walking back to the spirit's side. Then he said, more admiringly, "he is mine at last."

All the time Pitch was speaking, 'Jack' stood there in a trance like state with his eyes red and unseeing.

"How…long has this been happening?" Tooth muttered and her eyes began to tear up.

"How long what's been happening?" North asked, now fully managing to stand on his own without Bunny's support.

"He has been giving Jack nightmares…" She replied, "and we didn't even know…"

Pitch waited for her to stop speaking.

"I'm glad you managed to catch up." He said sarcastically and stepped back, grinning once again. The wind howled louder and tore down trees and houses.

"As much as I would like to stay…" The boogeyman said , somehow making himself heard over the wind's shrieks, "I have some scaring to do." And he sunk into the shadows once more, leaving the guardians face with an old friend and a new enemy.

Jack suddenly cocked his head to the side and grinned, revealing rows of dagger- like teeth.

"Oh Jack." Tooth said, wiping the tears fiercely from her eyes, "we ignored you…and now look…"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 **Anger. Pain. Hate.**

 **That was all he could feel. It was all he knew.**

 **He didn't mind.**

 **Master was the same. And if he was like master, than he was great.**

 **But not as great as him.**

 **He admired his master.**

 **He made people afraid.**

 **And he loved fear. Especially the fear coming from the weird bad-peoples.**

 **"Kill them"**

 **He grinned to himself, happy to receive new orders from Master.**

 **What did he have to do?** **Kill the Bad-peoples?**

 **Because the ones that stood in front of him; they were Bad-peoples.**

 **Very, very Bad-peoples.**

 **If Master didn't like them…**

 **They were Bad-peoples.**

 **So…Master wanted them dead? Master would receive his wish.**

 **Because Master was the only one** **who he could trust.**

 **Yes…he admired Master.**

 **Master would receive his wish.**

 **Even if that meant he would die trying.**

 **It was an honour serving for Master.**

-#!-#!-#!-#!

The Jack in front of them shrieked a loud, inhuman cry and pointed his staff at the guardians, and it started to glow a sinister dark blue.

"Get out the way!" North yelled just in time; Sandy had got so close to getting hit that some frost had spread up his arm from the cold.

Jack raised himself up in the air a couple of feet and with another mad grin, repeated his attack. The guardians dodged again, and Bunny noticed North stumble.

"Mate," Bunny said quickly, "ya have to rest…ya hurt." He already lost one friend today, and he wasn't about to loose another. Despite the pooka's efforts though, North straightened himself up and raised his sword.

"It was my fault…I will help." North muttered determinedly; Bunny was about to argue back when he suddenly felt himself get lifted into the air. He could hear Tooth's and North's cries of shock, but he was already to high up to make sense of them. Below him, the ground grew smaller and smaller. The wind whistled in his ears, making them grow numb; soon the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat.

"Crikey!" He yelled in fright and looked the other way, and was found that his attacker, Jack Frost, was looking at his with a evil grin spreading across his face. His eyes were flashing red, and it hurt Bunny to see that there was no kindness in those eyes he had grown so used to looking into.

"No no no…" Bunny yelled over the roaring wind, "Jack! Don't let that bastard control you!"

'Jack' only grinned and Bunny could feel the spirit's fingers letting go of his fur. Who knew that Jack Frost could be that strong?

That was the last thought Bunny had before he was let go and left falling to the ground. He was vaguely aware of panicked shouts from below, but he no longer paid attention. Something had broke inside him after looking into those scarlet eyes.

Bunny closed his eyes, bracing himself for contact…

That never came.

Instead, the pooka felt himself getting caught gently, about halfway down. Caught by golden ropes.

Above him, Bunny could hear a cry of outrage come from the winter spirit.

"Thanks, Sandy." Bunny said, opening his eyes again and found himself staring up at the Sandman, who was slowly bringing him back down to the ground. Sandy smiled and let go of the ropes a couple of centimetres before the ground, so Bunny didn't have to crash onto the snow.

"It iz good you are alright!" North said, walking over with a slight limp; Bunny noticed that Tooth wasn't in sight; he grew worried.

"Where's Tooth?" He asked and in response, Sandy pointed up; Bunny looked in the direction and saw a turquoise blur in the twilight sky which looked like it was circling something.

"We have a plan." North said before Bunny could ask, "But to get you down safely we needed Tooth to distract…Jack."

Bunny looked back at North as his neck was growing sore.

"What is it?" He asked and North gestures to Sandy.

"He iz better at explaining." He explained and Sandy waved to get the pooka's attention.

"We are going to capture Jack with my dream ropes" Sandy signed, "and hopefully we can reverse the affects that Pitch has inflicted on him. Tooth is going to draw Jack to the ground, where I will be waiting to tie him up. I will need you to stand on guard behind me. Jack is a very powerful spirit." He finished and Bunny nodded.

"Wha' if the effects can't be reversed?" He asked, fearing the answer. Sandy slumped a little, as if he was ashamed.

"We would have to kill him." North answered for him, "the world would be in danger." Bunny nodded again mutely.

Suddenly, a cry came from above them and they all looked up.

"Tooth!" North yelled; the fairy was falling from the sky at an alarming rate. Sandy flew upwards on a dream cloud, ready to catch her. A horrible, crazy laugh could be heard clearly over the wind, and Bunny felt himself shudder. He looked at North and could tell he felt the same. Sandy managed to catch Tooth and lowered himself down again.

"I'm so sorry." Tooth said, stumbling to her feet weakly, "I didn't realise that Jack could be that quick…"

"Tooth! Your wings!" North cried out and pointed to them. Tooth looked at them and gasped; her wings were covered in a thick, black ice which was so heavy that Tooth couldn't lift them.

"Smart move." Bunny muttered and cried out suddenly. A sharp pain had erupted from his left shoulder, which blurred his vision.

"Bunny! What is-" North started but was cut short when he saw a icicle heading towards him. He sliced it quickly and looked upwards.

North muttered something in Russian and looked for cover.

"He is making rain icicles!" North yelled, correct; Bunny looked up blearily and saw that giant icicles were coming from the storm which was slowly forming around them.

"We need to get cover!" Tooth yelled, dodging one of the ice objects. Sandy shook his head hopelessly whilst looking around. A X symbol appeared above his head.

"Sandy's right." North said hopelessly, "there is no cover anywhere."

Sandy sliced a icicle in half with a sand whip whilst they thought of a plan.

"If I know Jack," Bunny said whilst dodging a attack with difficulty, "I'd say that the little shit is toyin' with us."

Bunny felt some blood trickle down his back and he looked up at the spirit, which was cackling in the sky.

"We need to wind him up." Tooth cried out, "and hopefully he will come down."

"It is still Jack in there." North said and a small smile crept up on his features, "and Jack always accepts a challenge."

"Let's get going then." Tooth said, "For Jack."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _It is so cold here. I want to go home. I want to feel alive._

 _But don't remember where home is. Will I stay in this darkness forever?_

 _Is this darkness my home?_

 _It is so cold…_

 _So cold…_

 _I just want to sleep. But something is telling me to stay awake…_

 _But I feel so tired._

 _And so cold._

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Hey! Frosty!" Bunny yelled. Behind him, he heard North draw his swords out. So far so good.

Sandy was waiting out of Jack's view with three dream whips in each hand.

"Come down here and fight, ya coward!" The pooka cried out and pulled out his boomerangs, ready for battle. He then straightened himself up to his full height to look threatening.

The icicles stopped raining abruptly, and Bunny could see the spirit turn around with rage.

"Come an' fight me!" Bunny yelled and lay his ears back.

Jack took the bait.

The spirit dropped himself onto the ground with enough force to clear all the snow around him and crack the ground.

With a snarl, Jack pointed his staff at Bunny.

"Come an' get me." He challenged but something was wrong. Jack's red eyes were looking around and he caught sight of North and Tooth.

"Second thoughts?" Bunny asked teasingly in a desperate attempt to distract him. Jack turned his gaze back to the pooka. His staff glowed a dangerous blue.

"Yes." Bunny muttered and raised his boomerangs in the air, ready for the attack to come. However, instead of hitting Bunny, Jack slammed his staff on the ground and a shockwave exploded from the conduct of power.

Bunny got slammed into wall along with Tooth, Sandy and North; ice spread quickly from their legs and upwards, slowly trapping them in a ice coffin.

"Frostbite!" Bunny yelled out of habit, meaning nothing from it. However, Jack's fingers twitched around his staff.

"Did you see that?" Tooth asked as the ice crawled up her hips.

"Our Jack is still in there…" North said and then called out, "Jack- you have got to fight it!"

"We believe in you!"

 **Did you like it? Say what you think!**

 **READ THIS PLEASE!**

 **I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, what do you think?**

 **If I do write a sequel, it will be about Jack dealing with his schizophrenia.**

 **If I don't do a sequel, some of my ideas will go at the end of this story as an epilogue.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE say if you want a sequel or not!**

 **Goodbye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack's grip on his staff loosened a little at North's words. The guardians exchanged looks and carried on.

"Frostbite, we need you back." Bunny said whilst wincing at the ice which was now covering his upper torso- some of it had spread onto his injury.

The dark Jack's whole body did a jerk this time, as if a inner battle was going on inside him. His staff dropped to the floor with a clunk and the ice stopped spreading on the guardians.

"That's it Jack! Fight it!" Tooth yelled and started to try breaking out of the ice which pinned her to the wall.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _That was a voice!_

 _Where are they coming from? I want to reach them._

Frostbite! We need you back!

 _Back from where?_

 _I want to get out of here_

 _I want to get out of here_

 _I belong with the guardians!_

 **Stay here! Nice here!**

 _Who's that?_

 **Your fear.**

 _I want to leave! Ow! Stop that!_

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny managed to crack some of the ice that was holding his arms by trying to move them violently. He noticed that the ice holding them was starting to melt, making his escape easier.

"Come on, Frosty! You can do it!" Bunny yelled, sensing the inner struggle of the spirit. North managed to free one of his arms and now was ripping the ice off his body.

"You have to break free, Jack." The Cossack said encouragingly, "for all the children of the world." He paused in thought. "And us, too."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 **You must stay. Need you to live.**

 _I want to go!_

 **Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy! You will stay here forever, until you is sleepy…then you is gone!**

 _There's…some light…I see it…I want to leave and you won't stop me!_

 **Don't look at light! You is only in dark! Come here!**

 _No! I will go! I want to see the sun! I want to taste the winds! I want to feel the snow under my feet again!_

 **You are nobody! You is just a wisp! I is the power!**

 _I will go. Watch me._

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack screamed suddenly and dropped to the ground, clutching himself. He then dug his fingers into the snow, screaming louder than before; the screams unlocked a new determination in the guardians, as they watched their youngest member shriek in the snow uncontrollably, and they grew stronger and tore off more ice at double speed.

"Hold on, sweet tooth!" Tooth yelled, kicking some ice off her legs. Jack screamed again and the blackness slowly faded from his hair and his staff, which was discarded beside him.

"He's doin' it…" Bunny muttered and freed both of his arms as Sandy crushed some ice trapping his legs. They were almost out.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Arghhhhh!_

 **You is going to be a good boy and stay! You is nobody.**

 _I…_

 **See! You is nobody! You is just a tool! Now STAY!**

 _My name…is Jack Frost._

 **No!**

 _How do I know? The moon told me so._

 **You is nothing! You stay! You is nothing!**

 _That's the only thing he ever told me._

 **Ignore the light! Do not go there! I will hit you again and again, just as I did before!**

"Hold on, sweet tooth!"

 _My name is Jack Frost!_

 **Bad boy!**

 _I am a guardian of fun!_

 _I am the bringer of winter…and cold._

 _And I will not obey you!_

 **Come here! You cannot overpower me!**

 _Watch me._

 **I will make you hurt first.**

-#!-#!-#!-#!

North broke out of the ice prison first; he immediately dashed over to the screaming spirit, who was now withering on the floor. His eyes were tightly shut and he was shaking. The spirit suddenly opened his eyes, which were turning to a ice blue again. North scooped Jack in his arms out of instinct- he wanted to comfort the winter child as much as he could.

"Get them out of me!" Jack screamed and started thrashing in North's arms. The other guardians came running over worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Bunny asked as Jack curled himself up into a ball, shaking. Sandy waved to gain their attention.

' ** _He is fighting off whatever is inside him. I just hope he manages to.'_** He signed quickly. North turned his attention back the spirit, who was coughing uncontrollably and tossing in his arms.

"Is there anything we can do to help?!" North asked, shushing Jack comfortingly.

Sandy shook his head sadly.

' ** _This is a battle he can only fight. We are helpless'_**

Jack was coughing harder now, his whole rib cage shook with effort.

"Look, Frostbite." Bunny said, kneeling at the spirit's side, "ya have to fight this on ya own. Give it all ya got."

Bunny knew it sounded harsh, but this is how he spoke to Jack on a daily basis. He wasn't the kind of person to sugarcoat things- instead, he told them straight. It would be weird for Jack to hear him speaking to him as if he were a child, and not an equal, and Bunny wanted Jack to feel like he was going to get through this; it was the best for Jack, and him too, if Bunny acted like it was nothing serious.

Tooth and Sandy knelt beside the spirit as well and gave words if encouragement.

"Think of all the snow days you will have with Jamie." Tooth said. Sandy knelt in silence, unable to say anything but was praying in his mind that Jack would be okay.

Jack withered in North's arms more and coughed, if possible, more harshly than before. North knew the signs. He quickly, but gently, turned the spirit so he was in a rough kneeling position.

Jack gave a small cry and threw up lots of black substance on the snow violently, shuddering.

The liquid that Jack was throwing up was as black as oil, and had the thickness of tar. To Bunny, it smelt like some sort of polluted substance- it was a smell that was unnatural, and was never meant to exist.

After a few long minutes, Jack had stopped throwing up and was shaking in North's arms, exhausted to the bone. The strain of fighting whatever had inhabited the spirit had taken its toll, and it had left him with not enough energy to even lift his finger.

However, the fight had been worth it. There was no more blackness on the winter spirit, on the inside or the outside. His hoodie had turned back to it's usual blue, his staff was rid the darkness and his skin was now a pale white, not grey.

"Jack?" North whispered. Jack turned his glazed eyes towards him and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips; he then tried to say something but it was inaudible even to Bunny's ears.

Tooth stroked the spirit's hair comfortingly whilst Sandy silently checked him for any injuries.

"You did it, sweet tooth." The tooth fairy said quietly. Jack didn't react in any way to the fairy's sentence but his eyes started to droop. Tooth held his hand and noticed it was cold.

Yes, Jack's hands were usually cold but they weren't as cold as a dead man's. Bunny noticed Tooth's look and turned to Sandy.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

' ** _He is simply exhausted. There is a chance that if he falls asleep he won't wake up.'_** He signed quickly and Bunny nodded.

"Is it worth the risk?" He muttered to the sandman. Sandy hesitated, but then nodded confidently.

' ** _Let the child sleep. He deserves it.'_** He signed and Bunny nodded. He turned back to Jack, who was breathing heavily in North's arms.

"Is sleep okay?" North asked the pooka. Bunny nodded once and spoke to Jack in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Your allowed to go to sleep now, frostbite." He said and was shocked to find tears in his eyes. There was a chance that this would be the last time he would see the spirit awake. Jack turned to him weakly and mouthed something else that only Bunny could hear.

"The nightmares…"

Bunny nuzzled the spirit gently.

"We'll protect ya, Frostbite." He reassured him; Jack's gaze slipped away slightly and his eyes started to close.

"Promise?" Jack breathed just he was closing his eyes. North smiled and hugged the spirit closer to him.

"We all promise." He said and Jack finally dropped off to sleep. North's shoulders slumped as soon as the spirit closed his eyes and made no attempt to move.

"What if he does not wake up again?" The Guardian of Wonder asked as he looked down at the slumbering spirit in his arms.

Sandy tugged North's coat to gain his attention.

' ** _Then we must be happy he passed in such a way.'_** Sandy signed, **'** ** _He has died with new hope, wonder, memories and dreams.'_**

Jack shuddered again in North's arms and turned his head slightly.

"He's not dead yet, though." Tooth said determinedly, "and who's saying he won't live?"

North carefully managed to slip off his red coat and wrapped it around the spirit instead. He was full of a new hope, and didn't waste it.

"Tooth is right. He is still alive." He said and got up gently, holding the spirit closer to his chest. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth followed his action, also filled with a new light.

"And until then," North carried on, "we still have a child to protect!"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Pitch was falling.

For a few, blissful hours, he had it all.

The power.

The fear.

And Jack Frost's delicate life in his cruel hands.

But then he fell.

The unexpected happened, really. A flaw in the plan. Jack Frost has started to fight back against his shadows. This weakened Pitch.

He had put all of his power into creating his finest nightmare, only to get it ripped away from him.

Slowly, all his horses started to materialise into nothing until, once again, he was on his own; trying to conquer he world.

Pitch Black's few hours of success were fading into a distant memory, or a dream if you will.

All because of the guardians. No. One guardian in particular.

And because of that one glitch in the system, Pitch Black had failed himself yet again.

He had fell from his highest peak of power.

He had fell into nothingness once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

 **Hey everybody! I have been reading your reviews and...**

 **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Yey!**

 **i dont know what it will be called yet, but after the very last chapter of unwanted secrets I will tell you (yes, there is 1 more chapter)**

 **Anyway, I expect it will be coming out after Cmas but before the end of January, so keep watch...**

 **and ENJOY**


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter guys!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Five days.

Five days and Jack still hadn't woken up; he just remained in a coma like state.

It was agony for the guardians to watch the child sleep, despite their knowledge knowing it was best for him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

The first day was full of worry, but not strong worry.

Throughout the whole journey back to the pole, Jack hadn't stirred once from his exhausted slumber. However, it was expected.

Still, the guardians worried like a family would do.

They got back to the pole in record speed, and the first task was immediately putting Jack in bed. North had jumped out the sled and scooped the spirit up in his arms once more, then took off to the workshop. The rest of the guardians followed him, sensing his grief and worry.

Once laid in bed and tucked in, the spirit seemed to relax more and he snuggled slightly into the blue covers.

"He looks so sweet when he sleeps…" Tooth had noted and North couldn't help but agree silently, whilst Sandy and Bunny rolled their eyes.

"Ya won't be sayin' that in a few days, when he starts distractin' ya baby tooth." Bunny said- even then, he was so sure that Jack would pull through and be up and about in a couple of days; it was his job to spread hope, after all.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

The second day was frantic.

Jack's temperature had rose to 38°C (101°F) in the night. This may have been alright for a normal person, but Jack was a winter spirit and his usual temperature was at 30°C, this was agony for him. In the morning North had found Jack sweating and curled up into a small ball; other than that, he was the same.

"I need snow!" North yelled to a passing yeti- it took one look at Jack's condition and went running down the halls, bellowing orders. North, on the other hand, stayed with Jack and sang him a lullaby that he knew from when he was a child.

"Dancing bears, painted wings…" he sang softly and the spirit visibly relaxed. This fulled North with more determination to help the child. He carried on:

"Things I almost remember,

And a song that someone sings,

Once upon a December…"

The yeti came back with two other yeti with him, carrying buckets of ice in each hand. They said something about 'guardians coming' but North was too focused on grabbing ice out of the buckets and packing them around the winter child.

This was what happened for the rest of the day; the only difference was that all the guardians were looking after him, not just North; they all taken turns in watching and doing medical checks on Jack, but he seemed stable despite his temperature.

Still, he did not wake.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

The third and the fourth day went by slowly.

Jack's temperature lowered, then rose, then lowered, then spiked, then lowered once more.

This left the guardians unable to rest or relax, as they were always running around the pole with extra snow or any new news on Jack's condition. Day and night the guardians worked to save the spirit's life, taking turns in who watched him sleep so he would never be alone.

Never again.

A guilt was at the bottom of the guardian's hearts, buried deep under stress and worry. It was a guilt that only surfaced when they rested from their work.

They should've done more.

The guardians felt like it was their fault that Jack was so isolated, because they left him alone for 300 years.

300 years is a long time for a child to wait.

"He iz coming through." North said on the fourth day of Jack's slumber as the guardians were seated around the spirit's bed.

Bunny gently placed his paw on Jack's forehead, and was relieved to find it a lot cooler than it was before.

But still, the spirit did not wake.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Day five was the worst for all the guardians.

"How long will he be asleep for, Sandy?" Tooth asked as she checked Jack's pulse worriedly. Sandy shrugged and made a symbol of a clock.

"It takes time?" Tooth guesses and Sandy nodded. She stroked the spirit's hair fondly; Jack sighed in his sleep but made no attempt to wake up.

"But how much time?"

Sandy didn't reply and gazed out the window.

Nothing else happened for the remainder of the day, apart from each of the guardians, in private, would speak to Jack as he slept and begged him to wake up.

"Because Christmas iz not the same without you."

" ** _Dreams of winter and fun will seize to exist."_**

"My warren is to quiet without ya…"

"Who will join me on evening flights?"

Still, the spirit would not wake.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Now it was the sixth day, Bunny recalled as he sat in the chair overlooking the spirit's bed, since Jack fell asleep in North's arms in the showdown against Pitch. Bunny sighed and ran a tired hand along his face wearily.

"Jack…" Bunny muttered as he leaned back in the chair, looking at the winter spirit. "Ya don't realise what ya have done to us, ya gumby."

No response.

Bunny carried on regardless.

"Ya made us all into a family…" he chuckled a little, "ya know, we barely spoke to each other before ya came along. I hadn't seen North for five years frostbite! Five years! Now I see 'im everyday, an' I'm glad of it."

Bunny was too busy talking to notice Jack shift a little in his bed.

"But tha' is only because of you, Frosty…I miss ya." Bunny finished.

No response. No answer.

Or so he thought until Jack yawned and shown signs of waking up.

Bunny held his breath. Was this happening?

Jack yawned again and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Yes…he was thin.

Yes…he still was exhausted.

 _Yes_ …he still looked like a wreck.

But Jack was alive!

The spirit coughed and Bunny kicked into brother mode.

"Easy, Frostbite, easy." He said, hopping to the spirit's side. He could see a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"H-Hey Cottontail…" Jack said in-between coughs. Bunny felt himself smile back for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Welcome back, Jackarse." He said back. Jack smiled wider, but the grin soon disappeared. Bunny crouched to his level, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Bunny asked worriedly. Jack said nothing and acted like he couldn't hear him. Panic rose in Bunny's chest; Why was Jack acting this way?

Unexpectedly, Jack clamped his hands around his ears and Bunny suddenly understood everything- he placed a reassuring paw over his shoulders, as if to say that everything will be okay, I promise.

"Bunny…" Jack whispered, "Make them stop…the voices…make them stop…"

 **The end. For now.**

 **READ:**

 **I have the name of the sequel; it came to me just as I was writing this…it is called:**

 **Everything will be okay, we promise.**

 **Or something like that, anyway.**

 **Like I said, this sequel will be coming at mid January.**

 **I WILL post a author's note on this story when it comes out, so you don't have to keep checking if you are not following me.**

 **Enjoy Christmas!**


	21. SEQUEL!

**I'm so sorry- I forgot to say that the sequel to this story is OUT! It is called 'Everything Will Be Okay, We Promise.'**

 **So get reading, rotg fans!**


End file.
